


Symbol of Beginning

by jazznrajah



Series: AvengersMixes [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symbol of Beginning: A Phil Coulson AvengersMix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbol of Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that since I have this account I might as well make some use of it (besides bookmarking fics) and archive some of my mixes.

_**symbol of beginning: a phil coulson avengersmix** _

[.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/?tv535x98e56mnqs)

extreme ways - moby  
king of swing - big bad voodoo daddy  
quiet as a mouse - margot and the nuclear so and so’s  
greet death - explosions in the sky  
extreme ways (bourne’s legacy)[orchestral version] - moby  
solitude - vnv nation  
an easterly view - bear mccreary  
a story yet untold - dragonland

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/29306297421) August 2012 on tumblr.


End file.
